


A Night at the Bar (Turns into more than asked for)

by ElliotStark



Series: Wayward Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: “I think therefore I amThat’s a daily scamBecause I have stopped thinkingAnd yet I keep existing.”"That’s a good starter" a voice commented from behind himHe turned around "why ? Thank you" he replied politely looking at the green eyed stranger "Steve Rogers" he put his hand forward to shake "but you probably know that…" he flushed as the stranger smirked and shook his hand"I know everything about captain America, I was a fan" he says nodding "but Steve Rogers ? He’s a mystery that I’d love to solve""Take a seat then stranger" Steve smiled looking at the plaid-clad man"Dean Winchester" he said slipping beside Steve "So, What’s got you here ?"
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Steve Rogers/Dean Winchester
Series: Wayward Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204754
Kudos: 5





	1. Dubito Ergo Cogito, Cogito Ergo Sum

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love this ship !
> 
> Wichrogers ?  
> Stean ? 
> 
> (“Dubito, Ergo cogito, Cogito Ergo Sum” means “I doubt therefore I think, I think therefore I am”)

Captain America : A man out of time  
Steve Rogers : A man who was struggling to find his place in this world

Dean Winchester : A righteous man (literally)  
Dean : a guy who just wants to be with the people he loves

Not much different than you and me, right ?

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Dean turned off the loud music and raked a hand through this hairs out of frustration. He can’t let himself drown in alcohol and music to forget his problems, no, not this time.

— he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was

Dean parked his car out side a decent bar, his standard were low, decent usually meant crappy but it isn’t like he was a bratty millionaire or something

  
  


He gently closed the doors to his baby, his Chevy, however mad he is he won’t take it out on the only constant in his life, baby deserves more.

A short bitter laughed escaped him, even his car deserved someone better than him let’s not even start thinking about what his family deserved, what his brother deserved. No. Not that. Stop thinking. Shut up brain.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Steve pushed the napkin away, he couldn’t draw, he didn’t wanted to make a doodle and leave it for some fan to pick it up and sell it online, he won’t draw.

He crumbled the napkin with a few doodles and threw it in the dustbin

"want a refill cap ?" steve looked up from the bin to Lara, the sweet bartender who has been watching him wallow on his misery since the past few weeks "yes, thank you Lara" he would’ve totally asked her out if he swung that way

His drink was refilled but he didn’t made any attempt to actually ‘drink’ it, he stared at the golden liquid for a few seconds before hastily taking another napkin and scribbling down a few words, writing a poem wouldn’t hurt, right ? He can keep it, it won’t even get lost in his sea of small doodles that he kept

_Cogito, ergo sum :-_

He wrote down

_I think therefore I am  
That’s a daily scam  
Because I have stopped thinking  
And yet I keep existing._

"That’s a good starter" a voice commented from behind him

He turned around "why ? Thank you" he replied politely looking at the green eyed stranger "Steve Rogers" he put his hand forward to shake "but you probably know that…" he flushed as the stranger smirked and shook his hand

"I know everything about captain America, I was a fan" he says nodding "but Steve Rogers ? He’s a mystery that I’d love to solve"

"Take a seat then stranger" Steve smiled looking at the plaid-clad man

"Dean Winchester" he said slipping beside Steve "So, What’s got you here ?"

Steve shrugged, finally pulling his drink closer to him, beside his napkin on which his poem laid, probably forgotten "been comin’ here for a while, you are the new guy"

Dean chuckled "point. I skip towns a lot" he shrugged, signalling a bartender for beer

"What’s got you troubled then ?" Steve asked with mischief gleaming in his blue eyes "you look like someone who has seen a lot" he stated

"That doesn’t bothers me at this point"

"It does, you just ignore it"

Dean expected anger to course through his veins ‘how dare this man—captain America or not— say something like this ! He doesn’t even knows me !’ But it wasn’t like the man was lying.

He shrugged "maybe it does"

Steve nodded understandably "I woke up an yearr ago…" ‘from the ice’ goes unsaid "and they said we won…they didn’t say what we lost" he let out a bitter laugh "I am sorry I shouldn’t—"

"You are too gorgeous to be rejected, go on" Dean teased but he meant it and Steve knew that he did

Steve took a deep breath, making Dean wonder did he say anything wrong ? ‘Probably shouldn’t have flirted’ but his train of thought was cut off

"I don’t know what to live for"a voice came barely above whisper

He looked so broken, vulnerable, it took every cell’s power in dean’s body to not hug the super soldier and hold him close ‘wai- where the hell is that thought coming from ?’ He mentally scolded himself

Steve shook his head as if to that would clear his mind, only if it was that easy

"Now your turn stranger" he said smiling blindingly at the hunter

‘Beautiful’ a voice whispered from back of dean’s mind, he laughed and shook his head, he won’t have a one night stand with cap’n America "you know my name, we aren’t strangers"

"The only thing know about you ‘is your name’ be happy that I am not making a beeline to the door" he punctuated

Dean laughed, this guy’s stubborn "I came here because I had a fight with my brother…and uh he means a lot to me i’ve—" died before to save him ? "Spent all my life trying to protect him, i’ve given up on my dreams, i’ve stopped seeing the light in the end of the tunnel" he closed his glistening eyes with a shuddering breath, he wasn’t going to cry in public "and he ? He leaves me every chance he gets, he trusts…" a demon more than me ? He exhaled slowly " I can’t, I am just- just tired, I don’t want to keep going but I have to because…" the angels will snap me into life again anyway "I don’t want to leave him, because he’s my lil brother— hell I practically raised him" he let out a laugh "I just wish that I get my family back, I wish they were happy, like they deserve to be" ‘and I don’t’ unspoken but heard

Steve slides his hand across the table and let them fall over dean’s who opened his eyes in surprise but turned his hand to hold steve’s, entwining their fingers, god knows he needed this.

They sat their for a while, basking in the comfort but eventually they had to leave.

They bar was closing down and the bartender —Lara— as the tag said was giving them slightly panicked look but didn’t make any move usher them out, dean wonders why, he almost asked steve but the peace on the other’s face stopped him, dean smiled and squeezed his hand which was squeezed back in return.

They did have to eventually part away, heaven knows what came over Steve but he leaned over and pecked dean’s cheek as a good bye and left flustered like a teenager.

Dean looked at the leaving man in shock, shit he should’ve taken his number ! How will they talk again !? Dean scrunched his face at his thought ‘No, no it was just another night in a bar with another beautiful stranger’ , except they didn’t have sex —not that he would refuse to, Steve looked like a hot devour— they held hands. He can’t have a relationship. No. Not again. Not after he lost castiel. No.

He sighed looked down to find a paper, a napkin.

Dean picked it up, it was steve’s, he completed the poem. Dean gently lifted the napkin to read the poem, holding it like it would vanish any moment.

_Cogito, ergo sum :-_

_  
"I think therefore I am  
_

_That’s a daily scam  
Because I have stopped thinking  
And yet I keep existing._

_I stopped giving a damn  
When you caught it on the cam  
How I keep drinking  
To stop myself from thinking_

And yet…I keep existing

_I swam and I swam  
To see the dam  
Where the water is receding  
And I am sinking_

And yet… I keep existing

_Everyday I receive a telegram  
Saying, "you are such a sham !"  
Those words carry something_

_Shaking up my everything_

And yet… I keep existing

_One bam  
And no air in my diaphragm  
Blood in my body keeps leaving  
Lying on the floor, I stop breathing_

  
And yet…I keep existing  
  


_There is no cure  
And no way for sure  
So to ease the pressure  
I stop thinking  
In an attempt to stop existing._

(You deserve a lot more than you think Dean, If you give me a chance i’ll Make sure that you know that

—S.G.R)

  
  


And there was a number at the end, just being friends wouldn’t hurt, would it ?


	2. You Have Me, Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around :-)

It’s been a few months since that bar incident, Steve and Dean have been exchanging video calls, voice calls and texts regularly, Steve had even talked to his brother, sam !

“Hey, you busy ?” Came Dean’s gruff voice 

“No, not really” Steve texted Natasha informing her that he’ll be late to the debrief “are you alright ?”

“It’s nice to know that you think so low of me, you think i’ll only call you when I am drunk or depressed ?”

“I didn’t mean that, Dean” Steve clarified immediately 

Dean bit back a bark of laughter “whatcha doin’ ?” 

“Just came back home after defeating villain-of-the-week” he sighed and flopped down on his bed like a teenager talking to his crush, wha- ? No, not crush

“Did you get hit ?” Concern laced his voice 

“I’ll survive” Steve huffed “this is normal Dean ! You need to stop worrying and it always heals in a few hours so, it’s not like I suffer a lot of pain”

Dean rolled his eyes “I wasn’t the one who did three continuous missions and ended up In the ICU for 2 weeks straight”

“That injury was before I met you, doesn’t counts”

“What says you won’t do it again ?”

“…”

“Dumbass”

“Jackass” Steve said before he could stop himself, it was a knee jerk reaction !

Dean laughed loudly “seriously ?” he clutched his side “very original Steve ! Even fourth graders don’t say that anymore !”

Steve pouted “cut me some slack, I don’t even know what fourth graders now-a-days” 

“What was 40’s like ?” Dean’s mused

“People were way too forma—" 

“Dean ! The ghost ! He’s not dead yet !” Sam shouted as something grabbed Dean’s legs and made him fall on face, dragging him to who knows where

“Dean ? GHOST ? What’s your brother saying ? Are you alright ? Dean !?—"

Steve jumped to his feet, slipped into his jacket, shoes and ran to stark’s lab 

“Tony” he panted opening the door

“That’s a nice upgrade ! Thought you were gonna call me Mr. stark my whole life” 

“Tony I need you track this call, please”

Steve had no idea what he was saying or looking like but it was enough for Tony to shut up immediately and track Dean’s location 

“10880 Malibu Point, 90265 ? What’s your boy toy doing at my house ?” Tony asked steve weirdly

“Tony, can you fly me there ?” 

Soon they were on their way to Malibu in Tony’s fastest jet

“Sam ?” Steve asked confused “where’s Dean ? I heard some shouting and.…” he trailed off looking at the gun in sam’s hand, his eyes widened with horror “did you shoo-“ 

“What ? No ! I’ll explain everything but first please tell me that Tony stark isn’t here ?” 

“Why ? Afraid to meet your childhood idol ? Don’t worry, I don’t bite hard” Tony smirked landing in his suit beside Steve 

“Damn it ! The ghost is after you !” Sam whisper yelled “listen” sam took a deep breath “you might not believe me but Obadiah stane’s ghost is lurking around here, usually we salt and burn the bones but the body is cremated so, Tony what is here that belongs to him ? Dean’s life depends on it” he added the last part with an pleading puppy look, Dean wasn’t lying, Sam was good at making that face.

“Sam” Steve started calmly “there is nothing called ghosts…I know you are probably traumatised by your childhood but” Sam wasn’t bitchfacing Steve “they aren’t real, I need you to concentrate and tell me what happened ?” 

“My old arc reactor ! It has stane’s blood on it !” Tony chimed

“Ton-“

“Where is it ?”

“My underground lab, 3rd drawer in my desk”

“Tony ! Don’t tell me you seriously believe this !” Steve shouted in disbelief 

“I do believe him because I know he’s saying the truth” Tony replied calmly 

“What ?” Steve asked incredulously 

“You know I am adopted, right ?”

“How does that matte-?” Steve groaned in frustration 

“I am a Winchester” Tony said replied as if it should explain everything 

“Then what is this !? A family disease ?” Steve was panting, it was getting harder to breathe, are the walls closing in ? Why is It so blur ? Dean might be dying! Why doesn’t anyone understands !

Tony was going to speak but he was cut off with a gut wrenching shout. Both the men ran towards the source.

Steve of course reached first, he was fast enough to witness a ghost —probably Obadiah’s— burn into nothing, he stared at the place where the ghost burned out, it was real, ghosts exist and the man he loved hunted them. Great ! Could his life get any better ? No, wait don’t even answer that.

His eyes darted towards Dean’s who was on the ground clutching his shoulder, Steve ducked immediately, ignoring everything around him, every distraction around him, he kissed Dean Winchester

…and he got kissed back

“Not what I was planning for our first kiss” Dean grinned at Steve

“You were planning it ?” Steve asked amused

Dean’s candy green eyes widened as he realised what he said “uh no” he blushed and fumbled

Steve sighed, leaning his forehead against Dean’s “don’t do that ever again”

Dean pecked his lips once again “it’s my job steve, I have to”

“Take me with you”

“Avengers need you”

“I need you”

“You have me, Now” Dean replied softly, looking into steve’s blue-green eyes 

He was pulled into loving kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —epilogue—
> 
> “Steve I swear to Pepper if I found you dry-humping my brother on the couch, ever again ! I am kicking you both out !” Tony ranted as Sam just groaned in agony as the couple grinned back at them 
> 
> It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is from season 5 after he saw sam’s Heaven and threw the (s)amulet And well as mentioned Steve has been awake for an year.
> 
> And please don’t steal the poem because I wrote it myself.


End file.
